Remember Me Now?
by Shiawase Koneko
Summary: What if Kishu was once a human and a mew? Then, how did he become an alien? Will he ever remember about his life as a human? KxOC. For Mika-chan's contest. Rated T for safty. I suck at summaries, sorry!
1. Prologue

**_A/N: Hey people of Earth! =D I'm writing a new story for Mika-chan's contest to distract me from my Espin obsession. X3 Well, enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except OCs._**

**_Prologue._**

XoX

A teenage boy with green hair lay in the hospital, doctors standing over him, operating.

"What kind of animal did those two girls say bit him?" one nurse whispered to another.

"I don't know. I think they said a lion." The other nurse replied.

XoX

_The green-haired boy from the hospital, and two girls stood in the park, across from a huge animal._

_"W-What is that thing?" The black-haired girl gulped, and bit her lip._

_"It's a lion." Said the boy, calmly. "Grape Vine!"_

_The two girls looked at each other and nodded._

_"Vanilla Blade!"_

_"Cherry Arrow!"_

_A green whip appeared in the boys hand, and he smirked._

_"God, you womanizer!" the black-haired girl shouted._

_The boy winked, while smirking, and jumped at the chimera anima._

_A white sword appeared in the black-haired girl's hand, and arrows appeared in the blonde girl's hands. They soon followed the boy and began attacking the chimera._

_The chimera anima moved it's paw quickly, causing the black haired girl to go flying back and lose her weapon. It ignored the other two mews, and went after the defenseless mew lying on the ground._

_The chimera opened it's mouth, and went towards the girl._

_"Kira!" The green-haired boy yelled, and ran toward her. He jumped and pushed her out of the way, getting bit by the chimera in the process._

_"Oh my god!" Kira shouted. "Seiya!"_

_"Ah."Seiya bit his lip and held his side, where the huge bite mark was._

_"Ribbon! Cherry! Rush!" yelled the blonde girl. She held up her arrows, and shot one of them, hitting the chimera in the stomach. "Finish that thing off, Kira!"_

_Kira nodded. "Ribbon! Vanilla! Spear!" She held up her sword, and a bright came out, engulfing the chimera. Soon after, the chimera was nothing more than a cute little kitten._

_The blonde girl sweat dropped. "This little kitten did **this **to Seiya- Oh my god! Seiya!" _

_Kira looked at Seiya, who had now un-transformed. "We need to get him to the hospital! My cousin is so dead!"_

_The two girls changed back to normal, and lifted Seiya onto their shoulders._

_"Kira," said the blonde._

_"Yeah Luna?" Meg asked._

_"How far is the hospital?" Luna replied._

_"Oh, um… Ugh! It'll be too late if we carry him!" Kira whipped out her cell phone, dialing 9-1-1._

_XoX_

_"Um, what exactly did you say he was bitten by?" The nurse asked._

_"Kitten/Lion." Luna/Kira said. They looked at each other._

_"What?" The nurse cocked an eyebrow._

_Kira placed her hand on Luna's mouth. "We were hiking, and Seiya had a run-in with a tiger."_

XoX

"Yay! Seiya gets out of the hospital today!" Kira cheered.

"I can't believe your cousin wouldn't let us go visit him!" Luna glared at Ryou, who rolled his eyes.

"Look, I wasn't going to tell you, but remember my two friends I turned into mews while you three were on that ski trip…" Ryou sighed.

"Yeah," Kira stated, and Luna nodded.

"Well, when the disappeared… They didn't actually disappear…"

"WHAT?!" Kira and Luna shouted.

"They never disappeared… They were both bitten by a chimera, just like Seiya. What happened to them will probably happen to him…" Ryou walked ahead of the girls.

Kira and Luna exchanged glances, and caught up to Ryou. "What happened to the other mews?" Kira asked.

"I'll let you know if it **does** happen to Seiya..."

XoX

Ryou leaned against the wall.

"He has amnesia!" Kira frowned.

"Just what I was expecting…" Ryou walked over to the nurse. "Can we take him home now?"

"Uhm. Sure." The nurse said.

Ryou nodded, and helped Seiya up.

"Um. Who are you?" Seiya asked.

"I'm Ryou," Ryou stated.

XoX

"Why can't his name just stay Seiya?" Kira asked.

"People might get suspicious if they know his real name." Ryou stood against the wall with his arms crossed.

"How about Kishu?" Luna asked, and the other two cocked their heads to the side. "You know, Kishu, kiss you. Kira, you're always calling him a womanizer."

"Womanizer?" Ryou looked at Kira, crossing his arms. "You're best friends with a freaking womanizer?!"

Kira sweat dropped. "It's an inside joke… It's one of those 'you had to be there moments'."

Ryou looked at Luna, and she shrugged. "Don't look at me. I wasn't there."

Ryou looked at Kira, "Try me,"

Kira sighed. "Fine, well, we went to a party one night when Luna was sick, and the juice… It wasn't exactly juice…"

"Okay," Ryou sweat dropped. "Did Seiya drink any?" Kira nodded.

"I think I know the rest then." Ryou shuddered, getting images.

"Okay, his new name is Kishu, then!" Luna smiled. "Let's go wake him up."

"Let him wake up on his own." Ryou sat down.

XoX

Kishu walked into the dining room of Café Mew Mew.

"Hey Kishu!" Kira smiled.

"Kishu?" Kish cocked an eyebrow.

Kira smiled. "Yeah, that's your name!"

"Why does he have elf ears?" Luna whispered.

"He's an alien…" Ryou stated.

Meanwhile, two dark figures were standing in the shadows. "So, he's the one who was bitten by the chimera anima?" said the shorter figure.

The taller, purple-haired figure nodded. "We'll convince him to come with us when he's alone."

The shorter, brunette one nodded.

XoX

Kishu walked out of the guest room. Everyone else was a sleep, but he wasn't really sleepy. He still hadn't known anything.

"Hello Kishu." A voice said.

"Huh?" Kishu turned around, and saw a tall purple-haired guy, and a short brunette boy. "Who are you?"

"I'm Pai, and this is Tart." The purple-haired guy explained. "We're here to save you from these horrid humans and bring you back to **our** planet."

Kishu cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"These humans you're staying with a mews, they want to kill you." Pai stated. "Come with us, and Deep Blue-sama will keep you safe."

"They want to kill me?!"

"Yeah, all human want to dissect aliens, if you're smart, you'll come with us."

Kishu looked towards the other guest rooms and bed rooms. They were only nice to him so they could dissect him? He looked back toward Pai and Tart. "I'm coming."

Pai smirked, which wasn't very common for him, and teleported. Tart explained to Kish how to teleport, and they teleported to Pai and Tart's ship.

XoX

**_A/N: Uh-oh, Kish went with Pai and Tart! =O I think it sucked. n.n' That doesn't matter, though. What matters is what you, the reviewers, thought of it. So, what'd you think? Before you hit back, or close this page…_**

**_Review! =D_**

**_Review goal – 5+_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Mkay, so I decided to make the next chapter on my sister's laptop. I really want to go back to my book, but I'm nice, so I'm updating. X3 So, enjoy! Oh, and her laptop doesn't have spell check, so if there are any spelling errors…**_

_**Disclaimer: It's call FANfiction, so, naturally, I don't own anything except OCs. X3**_

_**Oh, and Pai fangirls (COUGHjazzCOUGH) there is a part where Kish and Tart make fun of Pai, but it's just for humor. Pai is awesome! ;D**_

***

Kira woke up, yawning. _I wonder how Kish is doing…_ She stood up and walked towards the hallway towards Kish's room. Just as she was about to open the door, she heard a voice talking.

"Kira, what are you doing?" asked the voiced.

Kira jumped, and turned towards the voice, which turned out to be Ryou. "Oh, Ryou,"

"What are you doing?" Ryou asked again, crossing his arms.

"N-Nothing," Kira sweat dropped and smiled innocently. "Just, going to get my book."

"In Kishu's room?" Ryou smirked.

Kira sighed in defeat. "Fine! I was going to see him."

"Let him sleep a little longer, come eat some breakfast. Keiichiro made chocolate chip pancaakes." Ryou turned and walked away.

Kira sighed and looked at Kish's door. She really wanted to see him, but she decided to let him get more sleep. It wasn't like he'd be somewhere else, right?

***

Kishu stood in Tart and Pai's space ship, confused. "This is you space ship?"

"Yeah," Pai stated.

Kish looked around. "Aren't aliens supposed to fly UFOs or flying saucers or whatever?" he began pressing random buttons.

Pai grabbed Kish's arm. "Don't press any buttons."

Kish pulled his arm away. "Why not?" he pushed another button, and all the power in the ship went out. "Oops…"

Pai sighed. "**That's** why not."

***

Kira, Luna, Ryou, and Keiichiro sat in the café, eatting chocolate chip pancakes.

"These are really good, Keiichiro," Luna smiled. Keiichiro smiled back and thanked her.

Kira looked at the clock on the wall. "What time do you think Kish is going to wake up?"

Luna shrugged. "No clue, why?"

"Usually he can, like, sense food, even if he's asleep. Especially chocolate chip pancakes." Kira frowned.

"Yeah, but that was back when he was human." Ryou took a bite of his pancakes.

Kira sighed. "You're probably right... He's probably still in bed, fast a sleep."

Luna nodded, and took some more chocolate chip pancakes.

***

Pai had finally gotten the lights in the space ship back on, and banned Kish from pressing any buttons. Kish complained at first, but in the end, Pai won.

"Which room is mine?" Kish asked, as Taruto gave him a tour of the space ship.

"This way," Tart led Kish to a room with black walls and a twin size bed.

Kishu cocked an eyebrow. "This is it? There's nothing in it!"

Taruto nodded. "Yeah, if you want stuff you need to get it yourself."

Kishu sighed, and went to sit on his bed.

Tart teleported to his own bedroom, and Kish lay on his bed. _Wow, this bed in uncomfortable…_ He stood up and walked around the room. Maybe there was some kind of button that could make the bed comfortable or something.

He walked towards to door, where you'd usually find a light switch, and spotted a button. _Hmm… I know Pai said not to press any more buttons, but…_ Kish pressed the button, and…

***

Kishu was sitting on his bed sweat dropping as Pai was blabbering on about 'the dangers of pushing strange buttons'. Taruto was standing by Pai, biting he lip to hold back his laughter.

When Kish had pushed the button, the space ship had started to float, in clear view of people in the park. Luckily, the park was empty since it was still early.

Kish had said it wasn't his fault, since Tart and Pai had given him the room with the button; but Pai retorted that he had warned Kishu not to push buttons.

Pai left the room, and Taruto and Kishu began laughing.

They couldn't believe Pai actually spent an hour talking about buttons being dangerous.

"He sounded like a mother," Kish smirked, and Tart was holding his stomach, laughing at the thought of Pai as a mother.

***

Kira and Luna were in the café basement with Ryou.

"Ryou, what'd you call us down here for?" Kira crossed her arms.

"There's a chimera anima in the park, right now, you two need to go fight it."

Kira and Luna nodded, and changed into their mew forms, running out of the café, and to the park.

***

"This is a chimera anima." Pai stated.

"A chi-what-a what?" Kish cocked an eyebrow, staring at the possum chimera before.

"A chimera anima." Pai repeated.

"No, it's a very large possum." Kishu stared at it. "What are you doing with it?"

A vein-popped on Pai's forehead. "Fine, it's a giant possum. We're using it to fight the mews, and since one of them… Disappeared. We have a better chance at defeating them."

Kish crossed his arms, nodding.

Pai looked straight ahead, and smirked. "Looks like we have company,"

Kish looked where Pai was looking. "Hey! It's the two girls from the place with the sick people!"

Tart cocked an eyebrow. "You mean the hospital?"

"Uhh, yeah, that's the place!" Kish nodded, even though he wasn't even sure what it was called.

"Hold it right the-" the black-haired girl, started, but then gasped.

"Huh? What's wrong Mew Vanilla?" Asked the blonde girl.

"K-K-Kish?" she frowned. She couldn't believe her best friend was now on the enemies side.

Kishu smirked, and he and the other aliens teleported away.

"Vanilla! Get your head in the game!" Cherry shouted.

Vanilla sniffed, and nodded. "Vanilla Blade!"

"Cherry arrow!" Shouted Mew Cherry.

"Ribbon! Cherry! Rush!" yelled the blonde girl. She held up her arrows, and shot one of them, hitting the chimea.

"Ribbon! Vanilla! Spear!" She held up her sword, and a bright came out, engulfing the chimera.

The chimera turned into a possum, and Cherry screamed. "Why'd they have to use a possum!" she whined.

Vanilla shrugged. "We should get back to the café. My cousin is dead!"

Cherry sweat dropped, but nodded, and the two of them ran back to the café.

***

Kira and Luna walked into the café, and Kira walked over to Ryou, smiling innocently. "Did Kishu come out of the room yet?"

"No, not yet," Ryou stated.

"Of course not, because he's with the aliens!" Kira snapped, and was held back by Luna.

"Kira," Luna started. "you need to calm down. Killing Ryou isn't going to solve anything…"

Kira took a deep breath.

"What do you mean 'he's with the aliens'?" Ryou asked.

Kira bit her lip, and Luna spoke, "When we went to the park to fight the chimera anima, the aliens were there, and Kish was with them…"

"Ohh…" Ryou said.

"We have to get him back!" Kira yelled, and finally stopped biting her lip.

"It's too late now… he's gone to the dark side." Ryou sighed, and walked away.

Kira clenched her fists, and sat on the ground. Luna frowned, she hated seeing people upset like this. "Kira,"

Kira sniffed, and looked up.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get him back." She hugged Kira.

Kira smiled a little bit, and returned the hugged. Luna smiled, and pulled away. "You should go take a nap,"

Kira nodded, and Luna started to walk towards her room.

"Luna," Kira called.

"Mhm?" Luna turned around.

"Thank you," Kira smiled, and stood up, wiping her eyes.

"No problem,"

Kira turned and walked back to her bedroom.

***

Kish lay on his bed, fast asleep, snoring. Tart walked in, sweat dropping, and walked to Kish's side. "Hey, Kish, wake up!"

Kish wouldn't budge. Tart sighed, and tried harder. "Wake up!"

Still no go. Tart got closer to Kish, and shouted as loud as possible, "WAKE UP!"

Kish jumped up, "Who?! What?! When?! Where?! Why?!"

Tart sweat dropped, "You were snoring,"

A vein-popped on Kish's forehead. Tart had given him half a heart attack **because he was snoring**!

Tart smiled innocently, and started running, while laughing. Kish growled, and started running after Tart.

***

Pai was at his computer, trying to find out more info on the two mews, when Tart came running in, followed by Kish.

Pai sighed, and pushed a button, causing a cage to fall on Kish.

Kish cocked an eyebrow. "What the f--k?!"

Pai looked at Tart, "What'd you do **this** time?"

***

Kira walked out of her bedroom. With any luck. Kish being on the enemies side was just a bad dream. She walked to Kish's room, and bit her lip. What if it wasn't a nightmare? What if Kish actually was on the side of evil?

Just as Kira was about to open the door, Luna walked over. "Kira, what are you doing?"

Kira walked over to Luna, still biting her lip. "Nothing. Uhm," she looked at Kish's door.

"He isn't here." Luna sighed, getting what Kira wanted to asked.

Kira frowned, and nodded.

"Uhm, Keiichiro's making snickerdoodles, your favoite." Luna said, trying to cheer her friend up.

Kira forced a smile. "Okay, let's go see if we can lick the bowl."

"Not worried about eating raw dough?" Luna smirked.

"Are you kidding? It's snickerdoodle dough!" Kira ran towards the kitchen. Luna laughed and followed.

***

_**A/N: Okay, that's it for chapter two, I'm off to finish reading Evernight, or maybe work on a new title for Love Triangle. –shrugs- Oh, and Mika, in the end of the story is Kish allowed to get his memory back? I thought of a kawaii ending; but it involves him remembering his human life. X3 Well, before you hit back, or close this page…**_

_**Review!**_

_**Review goal – 10 +**_


	3. Chapter 2

**__**

Disclaimer: If I didn't own TMM last chapter, what makes you think I do this chapter? I don't own anything but OCs!

***

Kish sat in his bedroom, writing something on a piece of paper, when Tart walked in. _Oh joy, it's **him**._ Kishu thought. "What?" Kish asked, hiding the paper under his pillow.

Taruto cocked an eyebrow, looking at Kish's pillow. "What's that?"

__

God, he's nosey.

Kish rolledd his eyes. "A pillow," Kishu picked up his pillow and quickly sat on the piece of paper. "See? It's fluffy, you put your head on it when you sleep."

"I know that!" Tart said. "I'm not dumb," Tart turned around, and left.

Kishu sweat dropped. _That was a close one..._ He stood up and picked the paper back up.

"PAI! KISHU HAS A PLAN TO DEFEAT THE MEWS!" A voice shouted.

"What the hell?!" Kishu turned around, and saw Tart. Kish growled, Tart had almost given him a heart attack! Taruto sweat dropped, and began running for his life, temporarily forgetting his ability to teleport.

Kish was about the chase Tart, when he thought. _Wait, I can just teleport,_ Kish smirked evilly, and teleported.

***

Tart stopped running, holding his side and panting. "I... Think... I... Lost him..." He said in between breaths.

"Lost who?" a voice asked.

Tart looked up. "Crap..."

Kishu smirked. Taruto closed his eyes, waiting for Kish to hurt him.

"What the hell?!" Kish yelled, and Tart opened his eyes.

Kishu was in a cage.

"Save the fighting for the mews," Kish and Tart look toward the door, and saw Pai, holding a remote with only one button.

***

Kira and Luna were at the cafe, working.

"Hey, Kira," a voice called.

Kira turned, and saw her cousin. "Yeah, Ryou,"

Ryou grabbed Kira's arm, and pulled her over to the wall. "There's a chimera animal in the park. I need you to check it out."

"What about Luna?" Kira asked.

Ryou turned Kira around, towards the packed cafe.

"Oh," was all Kira said. "Poor Luna," she sweat dropped.

"I'll help her," Ryou rolled his eyes. "Just get to the park.

Kira nodded, and ran into the changing room.

Kira kissed her pendant. "Mew Mew Vanilla! Metamorphosis!" She transformed, and climbed out the window, running towards the park.

***

Kishu looked around. "Where are the mews?"

Taruto shrugged. "Maybe we're on Punk'd"

Kish cocked and eyebrow at Tart, who replied. "What? It's some TV show from America. I watched it once when I was hiding from Pai in America."

__

Maybe next time I get trapped in a cage by Pai I should teleport to America.

Kish thought.

"There's that vanilla one!" Tart pointed.

Pai and Kish looked where Tart had pointed, and saw Mew Vanilla.

"You again!" Kira yelled. "Don't you ever get tired of **losing** to us?"

"Us?" Kish looked around. "There's only one of you, _and Pai calls **me** dumb._"Kish mumbled the last part.

"Well," Kira sweat dropped. "Mew Cherry is busy,"

Kish lowered down to Kira. "Hmm... You're kind of cute,"

Kira turned red. Then, shook her head. _Don't fall for it, Kira!_

Kishu smirked, then nodded to the other aliens.

Tart and Pai teleported away, and Kira bit her lip. Something was up.

Kishu floated to where the previously was. "Chimera... Finish her."

"Huh?" Kira turned, and the chimera attacked her.

"Ah!" Kira screamed, as the chimera flung her into a tree. "Oww," she bit her lip, and held her side.

She stood up. "Vanilla Blade!" Her weapon appeared in her hand, and she glance towards Kish. He had been a distraction so the chimera could attack her. She glared at the chimera animal. "Ribbon! Vanilla! Spear!" She shouted, holding up her sword, and a while light came out of it.

She gasped when the chimera wasn't engulfed in the light. _That right! I haven't weakened it yet... Crap!_

Kishu smirked. "Good bye, Mew... Uh, what's your name?" He looked where Vanilla was previously standing, but she was gone. "Where'd you go?"

"Right here," Kishu heard her say. He turned around, and Vanilla was on a tree branch.

Vanilla jumped from the tree, and tackled Kishu to the ground, grabbing his dagger.

She threw it at the chimera in the stomach, weakening it. She smirked, and yelled. "Ribbon! Vanilla! Speal!" She held up her sword, and a white come out, engulfing the chimera animal.

Luna turned to Kish, and he glared. "You may have won this time, but me, Pai, and Tart will be back, and we'll defeat you!" Kish teleported away.

Kira hid behind a tree and changed back. She sat on the ground, and took a deep breath. _I did it..._

***

Kishu appeared in his bedroom, and was ambushed by Taruto. "What?!" Kish glared.

"Did the chimera animal defeat that mew?" Tart asked.

"No," Kish sighed. "She defeated it." He couldn't tell Tart that Vanilla use Kish's dagger to weaken the chimera. Taruto would tell Pai, and who knows what Pai would do!

Tart frowned. "She must be strong if she could defeat the chimera alone..."

Kish nodded, thinking of a better way to distract Vanilla during their next battle. _There must be some way to distract her so she won't be able to recover quickly when the chimera attacks her..._

***

Kira walked into the cafe, in her uniform again. "I'm bac-" She cut herself off and sweat dropped.

Luna and Ryou were sitting on the floor, exhauted.

"Good, you're back," Ryou said. "You can start closing up."

Kira nodded, and switch the sign on the door to 'closed'. "Are you guys okay?" She asked, as she began flipping chairs on top of the table.

"Yeah... we're fine..." Luna replied.

"How'd it go at the park?" Ryou asked.

"I defeated the chimera all by myself!" Kira said, happily.

"Really?" Ryou cocked an eyebrow. "How'd you weaken the chimera?"

"I stole on of Sei-" Kira frowned. "I mean Kishu's, daggers, and threw it at the chimera."

"How?" Luna asked.

Kira sighed, and put the last chair up. "I'll tell you the story over some of Keiichiro's snicker doodles.

Then, Kira told the story of what happened at the park to Ryou, Keiichiro, and Luna, while eatting snicker doodles.

***

"I got it," Kishu smirked, standing up. "But first, we got to make sure that other mew isn't with her next time."

He teleported to Tart's room, and then Pai's, telling them to meet him in Pai's computer room.

Kishu teleported to Pai's computer room, and the other two aliens were already there.

"Kish," Tart started. "Why'd you want us to come here?"

Kishu smirked, and told Pai and Tart his new plan...

***

Kira and Luna stood in Ryou's computer room.

"Ryou, why are we here?" Kira asked.

"Well," Ryou started. "After you had to use Kishu's dagger to defeat that chimera, I've decided to have you two train."

"What? Why? I don't need to train," Kira complained. "Didn't you hear me before? I defeated it **alone**!"

"Yeah, but what if Kish had noticed you on the tree before you could tackle him, and **he** threw a dagger at **you**?" Ryou crossed his arms, and Kira bit her lip. _He wouldn't throw his dagger at **me**... Would he?_

Ryou turned back to his computer, and began typing again.

"Kira," Luna started. "Let's just train."

Kira sighed. "Fine,"

"Mew Mew Vanilla! Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Cherry! Metamorphosis!"

The two girl transformed, and began training.

***

"Do you think it could work?" Taruto asked Pai, refering to Kishu's plan.

Kishu and Tart stared at Pai, waiting for an answer. Pai thought for a moment. "Hmm... Maybe..."

***

**__**

A/N: Uh-oh! What's Kishu's plan? Will it work?! =O Anyone want to help me pick a penname? PM me. I have it narrowed down to three. x3 Well, anyway, what'd you think? Good? Bad? Before you hit back, or close this page...

Review! =)

Review goal - 20+


	4. Chapter 3

_"Do you think it could work?" Taruto asked Pai, refering to Kishu's plan._

_Kishu and Tart stared at Pai, waiting for an answer. Pai thought for a moment. "Hmm... Maybe..."_

***

"Okay... I think... that's enough... for today..." Luna said, between breaths.

"No!" Kira said, punching a punching bag Ryou used to work out with.

"I thought we were only doing target training!" whined Luna.

"No," Kira punched the bag again. "**You're** doing target training. **I'm** doing everything." She kicked the bag.

A vein popped on Ryou's forehead. "I don't recall giving you permission to use my exercise equipment, Kira." He crossed his arms, giving his little cousin a look.

"I think she's pissed..." Luna sweat dropped, as Kira punched the bag harder.

"Of course I'm pissed!" Kira grabbed the bag, stopping it from swinging. "Seiya is **gone**! He's probably never coming back..." Kira forced the tears that were forming back. "It's all because of the bastard alien... They did this to him."

"Kira..." Luna began walking towards her crying friend.

"Can I... Can I have a minute alone?" Kira bit her lips. She didn't want anyone to see her break down and cry.

"Okay." Luna frowned, and left.

"Kira," Ryou walked over to his little cousin.

"What!" Kira snapped.

"You know you're allowed to cry infront of me and Luna, right." Ryou gave his little cousin a one-armed hug.

Kira nodded, becoming suddenly facinated with her hands.

"We'll find a way to get Seiya back." Ryou stood up.

Kira forced a smile, and let some of her tears fall.

Ryou grabbed Kira's iPod, and scrolled to the song Kira always listened to when she cried. "Here," He tossed her the iPod. "It might help you calm down."

Ryou left. Kira sniffled, and looked at the iPod. _Story of a Girl by 3 Doors Down... _She grabbed the headphones and put them in her ears. Kira wiped the tears from her eyes, and stood up. She took a deep breath, and began singing along with the iPod.

Ryou's computer began beeping, and she walked over to it. _Alien alert!_ She read on the screen. "I should go check it out..." She whispered, about to transform. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her eyes were pink, and puffy from crying. Kira spotted a pair of her sunglasses, and threw them on, running out of the cafe.

***

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Taruto asked , speaking into a microphone hidden in her shirt. He was wearing a hat, jeans, and a white t-shirt.

"It should work to capture Mew Vanilla, at least." said Kishu, a smirk being heard in his voice.

Taruto nodded and turned to Pai, who was also in a human disquise, and reading a newpaper. "See them yet?"

Pai shook his head no. "Have patience, Taruto."

Kira walked into the park, and realized she hadn't tranformed. _Damnit..._ She looked around. The park was full of people, so she couldn't transform.

Kishu spotted Kira as she walked in. "Hey," he whispered to himself. "That's one of the girls who carried me to the hospital, and wanted to dissect me! Maybe... Maybe she knows where Mew Vanilla is..." He smirked evilly. He looked at his reflection in the lake nearby. He looked like his old self. _What was her name... Oh yeah, Kira._ He smirked, and walked over to Kira.

"S-Seiya?" Kira stared a Kishu, in shock

"Yeah. Hey Kira." Kishu smiled.

Kira smiled. Seiya was back! Or so she thought...

"Hey, do you know where I can find Mew Vanilla?" he asked.

"Huh?" Kira looked at Kishu, forcing herself not to frown. She shook her head no. "No, who's Mew Vanilla?" Kira couldn't believe it! Kishu had tricked her into thinking Seiya, her best friend, was back, when in actuality, he wasn't.

"Oh. Thanks anyway." Kishu said.

Kira nodded. "I- I should go..." She forced a smile. "Nice seeing you." She walked away, biting her lip.

***

Mew Cherry ran into the park. "Where are the aliens?" She said to herself.

Kira was nearby, sitting on a bench. There were two guys sitting by her.

She heard one of the guys whisper.

"Theres one of the mews."

"Where?" she heard a voice, that sounded like Kishu's, say.

"She's by the lake."

"I see her."

_It's the aliens... Their going after Luna. _She glanced out the corner of her eye, and stood up. Kira went behind a tree and kissed her pendant. "Mew mew Vanilla! Metamorphosis!" Kira transformed, and jumped into the tree.

"Hello Mew Cherry," Kishu, still in his disquise, smirked.

Cherry gasped. "Seiya?! Oh my goodness! Vanilla will be so happy to know you back!" Cherry smiled, using the name Vanilla so their secret wouldn't be exposed to the people visiting the park.

Kishu held a dagger behind his back.

Kira gasped from the tree. "CHERRY!" She shrieked. "Watch out!"

Kishu and Cherry both looked up, and spotted Mew Vanilla.

"Damnit." Kishu muttered.

Kira jumped down from the tree. "Cherry, it isn't Seiya." She turned her gaze to Kishu and glared. "It's Kishu... He disquised himself as Seiya."

Kishu smirked, looking down. "Wow, smart and cute... Too bad you're both going down..." Kishu took his sunglasses, and threw them to the side. He ripped his shirt and jeans off, revealing his usual clothing.

"Cherry Arrow!" Cherry yelled, and her weapon appeared in her hands. "Ribbon! Cherry!-"

"No!" Vanilla cut her off, swallowing a lump in her throat. "We can't... Our attacks might kill him... He may be Kishu on the outside... But I know deep down, Seiya **must** be there somewhere..."

Kishu smirked. "I'll be sure to thank you when we take over this planet, Mew Vanilla." He held up his dagger, and threw it.

Luna pushed Kira, dodging the dagger just barely.

"Damnit." Kishu growled.

"You go sneak attack the other aliens," Kira whispered to Luna, low enough so Kish wouldn't hear. "Their on that bench, over there." She nodded her head toward the bench.

Luna nodded, and jumped up into a tree.

"This time," Kishu held his dagger. "I won't miss." He threw it.

Kira caught it, growling. She tossed the dagger to the side, hitting a tree.

Kira clenched her fists. _Hopefully all that training with Ryou's exercise equipment worked..._ She threw a punch at Kishu, who caught her fist.

"Is that all you've got?" Kishu smirked, and Kira threw another punch, which was also caught by Kishu.

Kira smirked, and Kishu cocked an eyebrow. Kishu kicked her leg, and kicked Kishu right in the 'happy place'.

"Ah!" He held his 'happy place', on laying on the ground in a fetal position.

"It's time for us to flee." Kishu whispered.

"Got it," a voice said.

Kishu began to sit up, and Kira tackled him. "Kishu! You aren't like this! You aren't a bad guy."

Kishu pushed her off. "I'll be back soon. Don't miss me too much, babe." Kishu winked.

Kish teleported as Kira turned red. "This isn't you, Seiya." She whispered. "I don't know what the aliens did, exactly... But I promise me, Ryou, Keiichiro, and Luna will find a way to reverse it..."

Kira made sure no one was around, and transformed back to normal. She wiped a tear from her eye. She hadn't even realized she had begun to cry.

"Kira," Luna walked over, and noticed her friend was crying. Luna knelt down, and hugged her friend. "Don't worry. We'll get him back. We should get back to the cafe." Luna stood up. "Your cousin was worried when you weren't at the cafe anymore."

Kira nodded, and stood up.

**_((OhMyJace! KIRA! I do the same thing when I cry! xD Well, what'd you think? Before you hit back, or close this page..._**

**_Review! :D_**

**_--Midniight))_**


	5. Chapter 4

_Kira made sure no one was around, and transformed back to normal. She wiped a tear from her eye. She hadn't even realized she had begun to cry._

_"Kira," Luna walked over, and noticed her friend was crying. Luna knelt down, and hugged her friend. "Don't worry. We'll get him back. We should get back to the cafe." Luna stood up. "Your cousin was worried when you weren't at the cafe anymore."_

_Kira nodded, and stood up._

***

"It didn't work." Tartuto crossed his arms.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." a vein popped on Kishu's forehead.

"Your welcome." Tartuto replied.

Kishu fell anime style, and tried to strangle Tart.

"Kishu! Taruto!" Pai yelled.

"Huh?" Kish and Tart looked up.

"I think I know why the plan didn't work..."

"Really?" Kish let go or Tart.

"Why didn't it work?" Taruto asked, sitting up.

"Follow me." Pai began walking to his room, and the other aliens followed.

***

"This is a video my hat took at the park." Pai stated.

"Your... hat?" Taruto sweat dropped.

"You had a camera in your hat?" Kishu cocked an eyebrow, and Pai nodded.

"See this girl?" He pointed to a black-haired girl on the screen. "I think she over heard Tart warning you about that mew... She probably found the other mew, and warned her."

Kishu stared at the screen. "Kira? She told me she doesn't know the mews, though." Kishu cocked an eyebrow, talking to himself.

"Hmm?" Pai asked, having heard Kish murmur.

"Nothing." Kishu shook his head. "This girl," Kishu looked at the aliens. "We should follow her. She may lead us to the mews."

The others nodded.

"One problem, though." Pai said. "Where is she."

Kishu smirked, remember where Kira and Luna had taken him after he got out of the hospital. "Probably at Cafe Mew Mew." He grabbed a hat, temporary, blonde hair coloring, and sunglasses, and teleported.

***

The bell on the cafe's door rang, signaling someone entering the cafe. Kira walked over to the door, a forced smile plastered on her face. "Hello, welcome to Cafe Mew Mew! How many?"

"One, please." Kishu smirked.

Kira nodded, and grabbed a menu, walking to a table.

_Good. She doesn't seem to recognize me in this disguise._ He smirked as he sat down.

Kira handed Kishu the menu, and walked away. _I wonder why that guys wearing sunglasses. It's not really sunny. Unless..._ Kira turned towards the guy. _It's a disguise... Nah. _She shook her head, and turned back around. _I'm just being paranoid..._

Kira quickly went to the kitchen, and got a piece of chocolate cake. She walked out, and placed the cake on a table, in front of some blonde guy.

"Thanks." The guy smiled flirtatiously.

"Your welcome." Kira smiled back.

"Hey, um, if you're not to busy... Would you like to sit down?"

"Umm..." Kira looked around. The cafe wasn't too busy. Kira looked at Luna, who was trying to get her attention.

"_Go ahead. I'll handle everyone._" Luna mouthed, and Kira nodded, sitting with the blonde guy.

***

Kishu watched as Kira and the blonde boy flirted. He glared at the back of the boy's head, from behind his glasses. What was this feeling? Kishu wanted to get up, punch the blonde, and steal Kira away from him.

Kishu clentched his fists. _Kishu... Don't forget the plan... _

_**Already too late, dude.** _A voice in the very back of his head said.

"Crap..." he whispered. "What the hell was the plan again." He slapped his forhead, causing his glasses to fall off.

_**To get rid of the girl. Too bad you've fallen for her, baka!**_

_I did not fall for Kira!_

**_Fine. Lie to yourself, Kishu... Or should I say Seiya._**

_My name is Kishu- Wait... Why the fuck am I arguing with myself!_

**_Don't ask me._**

_God... I'm losing it. _Kishu sighed, and heard a gasp. His eyes widened as he realized his glasses weren't on. He looked up, and saw Kira standing up.

***

As Kira talked to Tadase, which is what the blonde had said his name was, she noticed the guy she had thought was Kishu. He was clenching his fists, but Kira didn't know why. The 'Kishu-look-alike' slapped his forehead, causing his glasses to fall off, and Kira gasped. _K-K-Kishu..._Kira looked at Tadase. "I'm sorry. E-Excuse me." Tadase nodded, and Kira stood up.

She walked over to Kishu, who's eyes were wide as plates.

Kira crossed her arms as she stood infront of him. "Kishu, why are you here?"

_To get rid of you... _Kishu looked down.

"Kishu! Answer me..." Kira frowned.

Kishu sighed, remembering how Kira always called him Seiya. "Umm..." He thought of a reply. "Don't call me Seiya anymore. I'm not this Seiya guy, nor am I your friend. So, leave me the hell alone." Kishu bit his lip, and pushed Kira out of his way, walking out of the cafe.

Kira gasped, and turned to see Kishu. "S-Seiya..." Kira watched Kishu leave, tears forming in her eyes.

"Kira?" Luna sat down next to Kira.

"Seiya's gone..." Kira said, crying.

"Huh?"

"He's never coming back..." Kira wiped her eye, ignoring her friend.

"Kira..." Luna said. "There'll be other guys."

Kira shook her head no. "No... There won't... I'll never love anyone as much as I loved him..." Kira stood up, and began walking away.

"Hey! Kira!" Tadase walked over to Kira. "What's wrong? What'd that guy do to you?"

Kira continued crying, unable to make herself talk. Instead, she hugged him and cried into his chest.

Tadase hugged her and rubbed her back. "It'll be okay..."

Luna frowned, watching from afar. "Yes Kira... There **will** be other guys. What about the one you're hugging right now?"

***

Kishu peeked into the cafe window from behind a bush. He growled and punched the wall. _I drove her close to him..._

_**So you admit you failed! You fell for her!**_

_Don't make me beat myself up to shut you up._

**_Baka... All that'll do is get you put in a straight jacket._**

Kishu growled and shook his head, and looked back into the cafe. "Kira..." He frowned. "I'm sorry." He stood up, and walked away from the cafe.

***

"Did you get rid of her?" Taruto asked Kishu.

_No_... "I **said**I'd get rid of her, didn't I?" Kishu stuck his hand in his pockets.

"Oh really?" Pai said, typing on his computer. "How come she's still moving on the monitor then?"

_Shit..._Kishu looked at Pai's computer, and sighed. "If we get rid of the mews. We'll have nothing to do. Sure, we'd have no one to stop our kind from taking over the earth, but-"

Pai looked at Kishu. "You've fallen for her. Haven't you?"

"W-What? Of course not!" Kishu looked away.

_**Liar.**_

_Shut the hell up!_

"We must do this for Deep Blue-sama." Pai said.

"Pai," Kishu sighed, looking at Pai. "Haven't you ever had someone you loved. I know you're emotionless on the outside, but I'm sure you're actually a big-hearted, caring guy on the inside."

"You really have fallen for her..." Pai sighed. "I suppose we could make her an alien too..."

Kishu thought about it for a moment, then shook his head. "No... I can't put Kira through this hell..."

**_Heh... Looks like the real you is coming out, Seiya._**

_My name is Kishu..._

Pai frowned, remembering his friends and family. He and Taruto hadn't always been aliens. They were once humans with friends and family. That all ended while the original mews were on a ski trip. Their friend, Ryou, had asked them to become mews while his cousin and her friends were away.

Pai and Tart had agreed, and became mews. Not too long after that, they were turned into aliens by Deep Blue.

Pai sighed. "Fine..."

"Huh?" Kishu asked.

"We'll let her live..." Pai rolled his eyes.

Kishu smiled. _YES!_

"But..." Pai said. "We'll continue to fight the mews."

Kishu's smiled became smaller, but he nodded. "Okay."

"Go find her!" Taruto winked, giving a thumbs up.

Kishu cocked an eyebrow.

"Go find Kira. Before Pai decides to change his mind." Tart said, floating near the ceiling.

Kishu nodded, and teleported to the park.

***

"Oh. So you use to be best friends, but he forgot all about you?" Tadase asked Kira.

Kira nodded, still crying.

Tadase wiped a tear from Kira's eye. "Don't worry. There'll be other guys."

Kira smiled, and hugged Tadase.

Tadase smiled, hugging her back.

***

Kishu walked around the park, searching for Kira. He finally found her sitting on a bench.

She wasn't alone, though.

Kishu growled. _She's with that blonde guy..._

**_No shit, Sherlock. You practically chased her into the blondie's arms!_**

_Shut the fuck up! I'll win her or die trying. _Kishu walked over to a tree by the bench, and climbed it, eavesdropping on Kira.

***

"D-Did you love him..." Tadase asked.

Kira frowned. "I did... But I think I'm getting over it."

***

All his memories began flooding back. Kishu clenched his fists. He knew they were talking about him. He knew Kira was lying about getting over him. She **had** to be lying!

Kishu jumped down from the tree.

"Sei- Kishu?" Kira gasped.

"Huh?" Tadase looked at Kishu, in shock, then glared. "Why are you here?"

"Kira," Kishu looked at Kira, ignoring Tadase. "I'm sorry! I remember everything now. I know we're best friends, I know my name is Seiya... I don't care if you hate me now, or if you've moved on. That's fine. I love you..." He whispered the last part.

"K-Kishu..." Kira stared at Kishu.

"I'm sorry... About everything..." Kishu put his hands in his pocket, and walked away.

"Seiya..." Kira frowned.

***

**AN: **I just realized the deadlines tomorrow, so I stopped watching Shugo Chara for a bit, and finished this. ^-^; ((rereads rules)) Okay. There'll be on more chapter, the prolouge, which will be up soon, and not as long as this one. Oh! It also says Mika-chan's birthday is the deadline day... So, **_Happy Birthday, Mika-chan_**! xP Well, before you hit back, or close this page...

Review! :)

((goes to write epilouge/last chapter))


	6. Epilogue

_In my hand there was a ring  
And you told me that you loved me  
More than anything in your life  
And i asked you would you do me  
The honor of being my wife (yes i will)  
I will be your man, your protector, your best friend  
'Til my humble life is ended_

***

It had been 9 years since Kishu and Kira last saw each other.

Ever since the day Kish- Err... Seiya appolagized, Kira could never find him to talk.

Kira was now 24 years old. Kishu was 25, as he was a few months older.

Kishu lay in his bedroom. After convincing all the aliens to assassinate Deep Blue, he had moved to his own appartment on earth. Only Kishu and Taruto knew where to find him.

_Ring. Ring._

"Hmm?" Kishu grabbed his phone, and answered it. "Hello?"

"Seiya- No. Kishu?" A girl's voice said on the other end.

Kishu gasped inwardly. "Kira?"

"Yeah. Hey." a smile could be heard in her voice. "I got your number from Tart and Pai. If I knew they had your number, I would've gotten it years ago. My cousin **just **told me yesterday, then I had to find Pai and Taruto."

"Ohh. Umm... Why are you calling?" Kishu asked.

Kira sighed. "I... I'm getting married, and I wanted you to come."

_M-Married?_

**_That could've been you..._**

Kish shook his head. "To who?"

"Tadase." Kira replied, the happiness she had had earlier not visible anymore.

"Ohh... Umm... Sure, I'll come." Kishu forced a smile, forgetting that Kira couldn't see it.

"Okay! What's your address? I'll send you it?"

Kishu told Kira his address.

Kira laughed. "Are you serious!? That's not too far from where I live! Can I come over?"

"Uh... Sure..." Kishu said.

_The day of the wedding..._

"Kishu... You're going to let Tadase marry Kira? I thought you loved her!" Ryou snapped.

"I'm not. I have a plan... And I do..." Kishu said. "Wait, why do you care?"

"Tadase scares me..." Ryou sweat dropped. "He wants to take over the world!"

Kishu sweat dropped. _Looks like stopping this wedding won't be **too **hard..._

***

"If anyone objects to this marriage... Please speak now, or forever hold your peace." The priest said.

_It's now or never..._ Kishu sighed and stood up. "She doesn't love him!"

Everyone looked at Kishu.

"Kishu!" Kira whispered/scolded.

"Kira..." Kishu started walking towards the bride and groom. "Do yo really love Tadase?"

Kira nodded. "Yes... Of course I do..."

"She loves me, and I love her." Tadase said. "Now, let us finish the ceremony."

_Liar..._ Kishu looked at Tadase, thinking up a lie. "**How** could you do that to my best friend!?"

"What?" Tadase asked.

"You know what you did!" Kishu stared at Tadase.

"H-How'd you know I'm cheating on her..."

Everyone gasped.

"I have my sources." Kishu smirked. _Actually... I had no clue. I just took a shot, and you caved. SUCKER!_

Kira clenched her fists, tears forming in her eyes.

***

"Kira..." Kishu said next to his best friend.

"Oh..." Kira looked away, trying to hide her tears. "Hey."

Kishu turned Kira's head, so she was looking at him, and wiped her tears. "It's okay. You can cry in front of me."

Kira hugged Kishu, still crying.

Kishu kissed the top of Kira's head. "Kira... I'd hate to ask you this now... After you found out your ex-fiance cheated on you, and called off the wedding, but..."

Kira laughed, and pulled away from Kishu. "You sure you don't want to wait longer before you ask?"

Kishu nodded. "Kira... Will you... Make me dinner tonight."

Kira crossed her eyes, and giggled, muttering, "Baka."

Kishu laughed, and stood up, pulling Kira up with him. "Come on. Let's get you out of that dress and go do something."

Kira smiled, and nodded.

***

"Kishu, do you take Kira to be your wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poor, till death do you part?" the priest asked.

Kishu smiled at Kishu. "I do."

Kira smiled. "Me too- Oops." Kira turned red, and Kishu chuckled at his future wife's mistake.

"Kira do you take Kishu to be your husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poor, till death do you part?" the priest asked, then whispered. "Now you say I do."

Kira nodded, no long red, and smiled. "I do!"

"You may now-"

Kishu began kissing Kira, who kissed back.

The priest and all the people attending the wedding sweat dropped. "Continue... Kissing the bride."

_And they all lived happily ever after..._

***

**AN: **The end! :P I don't know why, but I wanted song lyrics in the beginning. ((shrugs)) o.o If I didn't finish this now, I probably never would. xD o.o Before you hit back, or close this page...

Review! :)


End file.
